


Angelic Remnant

by timecrowaves



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timecrowaves/pseuds/timecrowaves
Summary: Collection of Tsubasa/Maria one shots that are a mix of NSFW and SFW1. Angelic Remnant (NSFW)2. Dinner Date (NSFW)3. A Day Out (SFW)4-5. Create p1 (SFW), Create p2 (NSFW) - contains futa6-7: Family p1 (SFW), Family p2 (NSFW) contains futa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching ep 2, Tsubasa deserves nice things.
> 
> I normally don't write smut, so pardon the bad writing in those parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/15/19 edit: I've decided to turn this into a series of one shots.
> 
> This was written after ep 2 of XV, because I wanted Tsubasa to have nice things.

The stage lights turn off and the regular flood lighting returns, there’s an echo of a director saying “stop”. After the latest rehearsal of what would be the opening act.

“Alright, that’s it for today’s stage rehearsal, we’ll start up again at 8am tomorrow so please get some rest.”

The two girls on the stage panting from lack of breath give each other a reassuring look before starting to walk off.

“I can’t believe you managed to set this all up without asking me first”

Maria let out a sigh as she grabbed a bottle of water that was being offered.

“I knew you would agree, after all you said you wanted to sing with me all night and I’m granting that wish.”

Tsubasa smiled, teasing the pink haired idol as they walked to the green room area. 

She had secretly made her solo concert opening into a colab without Maria or anyone else besides Ogawa knowing. Complete with a new song that would premiere at the live, and matching outfits, which were also made without Maria knowing about it. With the help of Ogawa and the measurement data that Elfnein had on file she was able to get an outfit made and ready to go without any need to take in or adjust. It was meant to be a nice gesture to show that she really did enjoy singing with Maria on stage and that they should keep singing together off the battlefield; which, she really had a hard time expressing now more than ever.

“I should thank you, but this is out there even for you.”

Maria was smiling even though she was trying to tease Tsubasa about everything.

Maria wouldn’t say no to a request from Tsubasa, and it had been months since she had gotten to sing on a stage due to the various incidents that S.O.N.G had to deal with. She missed the spotlight in a way, but protecting mankind came before music for her and separating that from the musical stage was something she couldn’t do as well as Tsubasa could. 

“Learning a new song is fine, but using the data Elfnein has on me to get a new outfit made is crossing a line.”

“If I didn’t do that there would have been a delay and that would have caused an issue if it happened.”

Tsubasa didn’t really think that she was in the wrong about it, if the wardrobe part of the concert wasn’t ready in time then they couldn’t go on together; which missed the point of this being a surprise for all of the people watching the live.

“Sorry, next time I’ll have Ogawa ask you about those types of things first.”

There was a small pout on the blue haired idol’s face now, almost like a child that wasn’t given a toy they wanted and had done all the research on. 

“Just ask me directly”

Maria flicked Tsubasa’s forehead with her index finger as another tease.

“I’m not a child”

A giggle escaped from Maria after Tsubasa reacted like that, it was adorable to see Tsubasa this worked up over something.

“Since you’re taking up the offer of singing all night, we can keep practicing back in the training studio. We’ll need all the practice we can get on how short notice this is.”

Maria couldn’t stop teasing Tsubasa about the whole situation, the sword was just so cute reacting over everything.

“I expect no less from you”

Greeting the two in the green room was Ogawa clad in his glasses with a small memo book opened.

“There is a training studio booked for tonight that you can use, and I’ll have food delivered for the two of you so you don’t have to worry about needing to leave the building.”  
He had taken care of everything for the two tonight, In the car waiting for them were also two bags that contained another set of training clothes and a few towels and some soap and shampoo for when they were ready to clean up after practice.

“We can get our own food; it’ll be a useful break.”

Tsubasa was grateful that Ogawa prepared all this but the two of them could manage to go out and buy their own dinner and other snacks for the evening.

“If you’re seen with me before the concert the surprise might get leaked to the paparazzi.”

Maria knew that if it was leaked this close to the concert it would be a big deal, and Ogawa was just trying to protect them in the best way that any manager could.  
“Sunglasses won’t save us this time.”

Maria wasn’t one to talk about the subject, she always had a pair for when she was out in public thinking that it helped keep her face hidden.

“There is a care outside waiting for you two, we can talk more on the way to the studio”

Ogawa gave the two a smile and started to urge them to get ready to leave, they had all night to talk more after all.  
The two of them made their way to the car without any protest and they were off to the studio for the night.

\--  
The studio was brightly lit, a wall of mirrors lined the front wall and had a balance bar for use by the dancers using the space.  
With just the two of them there the space seemed larger than it really was, but it was perfect for their private rehearsal. 

“Ogawa managed to get a nice space for us on such short notice”

Maria had placed her bag off to the side and took out a towel and a bottle of water for when they took a break. Though, given how Tsubasa wanted to practice and sing all night there wouldn’t be much time to take a break.

“I wouldn’t expect any less from him given the situation.”

Tsubasa was already starting to stretch before they started, even after their earlier rehearsal and small break it was important to try and warm up a bit.

“Where are we starting from? From the top or is there any part you think needs work?”

Maria had started to follow Tsubasa’s lead and was stretching her legs to get ready.

Tsubasa’s eyes couldn’t help but follow Maria’s legs as she stretched, the skin tight leggings worn by her were showing off all of the toned muscle of her legs. She wanted to run her hands over them, pin her down to floor and have her way with Maria instead of practicing.

“Tsubasa?”

Maria noticed how Tsubasa was staring at her, maybe offering a reward for practicing would be in order.

“The top, we can start from the top of the song first.”

She tried to keep her eyes off Maria and focus, if they could get through a few rounds of practice then maybe they could do something more after that. 

\--

The music stopped and the two of them were posed in their ending dance stances, a few pants here and there but the two of them were smiling, happy to sing together again.  
It was the third run through of the song and Maria was feeling fairly confident that the live would go perfectly after all this practice. 

“We’ve made good progress, let’s take a break for now the food Ogawa ordered for us is here already.”

Maria had walked over to her water bottle and towel and was taking a few sips. It was already close to 7pm, and she knew that Tsubasa wouldn’t eat if they waited any longer. Eating was just as important as taking a break and relaxing and if they pushed themselves to far then it would result in not being able to give it their all during the live.

The small box on a nearby table contained two bento boxes and a few bottles of tea for them. Ogawa left a note saying which bento was which. Tsubasa’s had more veggies and leaner meat, while Maria’s had more fatty pieces and other side dishes that could be eaten cold. Maria was always impressed with how Ogawa knew to give them both meals that fit what they needed, it was something she was trying to master so Kirika and Shirabe could eat properly even while she was away.

There wasn’t a table in the space they could use so the two of them sat on the floor, each had a bottle of tea to go with the meal. Tsubasa was slowly peaking at her food with chopsticks while Maria was using a fork. 

“You don’t have to eat everything now if you don’t want to.”

Maria was a bit worried that Tsubasa wasn’t eating a lot but, she knew that Tsubasa had her own habits when it came to food and dieting.

“It’s nothing like that.”

She put her chopsticks down and gave Maria a stare that hinted at something more.

Moving closer to Maria, crawling over from her spot on the floor she put her hands-on Maria’s lap and looked up like a lost puppy.

Surprised by it Maria put down her food and started waving her hands around in a panic.

“W-what are you doing?

Moving her right hand away from Maria’s lap onto her shoulder pushing her down on to the floor gently in order to be on top.

“I rather eat you”

Tsubasa stated it so matter of fact in tone that Maria turned bright red, and she took it as an invitation to start.

“Was that your plan from the start?”

Maria was still bright red; she was pinned to the floor and not in control over Tsubasa, whenever they got like this it was hard to say no.

“It might have been one factor of it”

Tsubasa was now using her free hand to touch Maria’s midriff, moving slowly to her chest with a gentle touch. Her face was right next to Maria’s ear whispering.

“I want to hear your voice all night”

The touch of Tsubasa’s hand instantly caused her to gasp with a voice of pleasure, it was a bold move and she was finding it extremely hot.  
Her hand had moved to Maria’s back and was slowly unclasping the older women’s bra, the useless clothing was in the way of what she had planned. It was thrown on the ground next to Maria, and the light touch of Tsubasa’s hand had now returned to her chest, slowly grasping the mound of flesh just barely teasing.

“Tsubasa”

Maria’s voice was soft and airy, she wanted Tsubasa to be a little rougher, all these teasing was cruel.

Another light squeeze from her hand and her other free hand was now making its way to Maria’s ass. Both hands were now full with different parts of Maria’s body.

“I can’t take your teasing”

The added grope of her ass was too much, she just wanted Tsubasa to take her clothes off already.

Tsubasa silenced Maria with a deep kiss and the hand that was groping her ass was now slipping off the legging worn by Maria revealing a cute pair of black panties with ribbon on the edges. Her top was also taken off with the hand that was on her chest moments ago, her breasts now exposed, nipples erect.

Breaking the kiss, Maria gasped and let out a moan; she wanted Tsubasa to touch her more and more.

Tsubasa started kissing down Maria’s chest, slowly making her way down to her waist and soon her crouch area; there was a thin trail of saliva in that path Tsubasa’s lips took. The hand that removed the leggings had down returned to Maria’s chest, pinching her nipples with a slight pressure before being rolled between two of her fingers. Her lips had reached the panty covered area of Maria’s crouch, which was starting to overflow even without simulation down there.

“You’re already wet and I haven’t hit the main course.”

“You’re teasing me too much!”

Maria let out another moan after Tsubasa started to tease her nipples again.

“I told you, I wanted to hear your voice all night”

Tsubasa’s lips now kissed the fabric of Maria’s panties, a shiver went down her back, she couldn’t take much more of this, she wanted Tsubasa in her now.

“Please, I can’t take it anymore”

Maria was begging, her voice was quiet and pained almost with pleasure; her panties were soaked completely from Tsubasa’s advances.  
She removed her lips from Maria’s panties and slid her two of her fingers into the wet entrance of Maria’s vagina; they went in easily and Maria let out another moan after penetration. 

“I won’t let you climax so soon, there’s still the rest of the night”

Tsubasa whispered that into Maria’s ear, rubbing her fingers against her clit slowly, just enough to bring pleasure but not enough for Maria to cum. It was painful, all Maria wanted to do was climax from pleasure but Tsubasa was holding back, teasing her.

Taking her fingers out she licked the juices off and gave Maria a teasing smile.

“You’re really getting into this; your face is adorable”

Maria turned bright red again, she tried to move one of her free hands over her face so Tsubasa couldn’t see her expression. 

“It’s because you’re like this that I can’t help but make such a face”

Tsubasa gave Maria another deep kiss, the taste of her juices mixed with Tsubasa’s salvia was oddly arousing.

The kiss was broken, and Tsubasa moved down to Maria’s panties again, slowly taking the soaked piece of clothing off with a flick of her wrist. 

“Thank you for the meal”

[ And they sang together all night long ]


	2. dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa takes Maria on a fancy dinner date, only to have Maria have the confidence to top Tsubasa in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, after some good ideas from others I decided to write another fic. Since it sorta fits with what I wrote before I'm just going to turn this into a series of one-short related chps.

The dim lighting from candles on the tables, light piano music playing in the background; the perfect set for a dinner. The venue was on the top floor of a five-star hotel, the dinner was planned by Tsubasa as a surprise for Maria, a full 3 course meal all catered in. The blue haired idol was wearing a black dress with an open back and hair in a bun with a feather themed accessory holding it in place.

Tsubasa had blind folded Maria who was also dressed up, a white dress patterned with butterflies with her hair straighten and partly braided near the end. The outfit fit Maria perfectly and showed off her curves while still remaining covered; and the two had heels that allowed them to match each other’s height.

“Tsubasa, what is this all for?”

Maria was taking being blind folded very well, but she trusted Tsubasa with her life.

“You’ll see in a few moments”

The doors opened and the two stepped inside, Tsubasa took the blind fold off Maria and allowed her to take a look at what was set up.

“A dinner ?”

Maria was surprised at all this, the fact Tsubasa spent a large amount of money to rent this space out, turn it into a dinning space and have it just be the two of them.

“It’s a thank you gift”

She led Maria to the table that was set up near the windows looking out over a city lit view, moving the chair out so she could sit down first and then taking the place on the other chair facing each other across the table.

“I don’t remember doing anything that’s worth all this”

Maria hadn’t done anything out of the norm lately, sure she had pushed Tsubasa a bit more to overcome some of her issues and get her out of the negative head space that seemed to be lingering. It was something she would do for anyone close to her.

“I know you won’t let me say no to all this, so just this once I’ll allow it.”

She smiled at Tsubasa and allowed herself to laugh a little at the situation. Even if she put up a fight about how much Tsubasa paid for all this or put it together it wouldn’t lead anywhere besides a long argument of “it’s normal to give these types of things to people you care about”

The younger girl called over one of the staff and had two glasses of water placed on the table, and a signal to start the meal.

“You’ll enjoy this I promise, I took into account all of the different foods you like.”

Meaning, no tomatoes or overly hot food, things that could be cooled down and eaten without issues.

The first set of plates placed in front of them were different sets of seafood, oysters and other served cold items.

Maria had no problem eating the oysters, but Tsubasa was just staring at her plate.

“Have you not eaten these before?”

She was concerned that maybe Tsubasa just didn’t know how to eat them since there were several different ways around the world that people served them.

She took one of the smaller forks and dug part of the meat out and held it out.

“Here, open wide”

“I’m not a child Maria.”

Tsubasa pouted at the statement, but still accepted the gesture and took a bite of the offered food.

There was a small giggle from Maria, even if Tsubasa was trying to act like an adult it was moments like this that showed off how she still was naïve in some aspects.

The next course was placed on the table a little later, it was a pasta dish with shrimp and a white wine reduction and a side of salad and bread. Tsubasa managed to get some of the pasta on her face after a few bites even while being careful not to be messy like Chris was while eating.

“Tsubasa, look over here for a second.”

“Is something wrong?”

The touch of a napkin rubbing a cheek was enough to get Tsubasa blushing, she looked more and more like a child instead of a young adult during this whole dinner “date”.

“You had some food on your face, that’s not like you is something wrong?”

Tsubasa’s eyes drifted down towards the ground.

“It’s nothing.”

There were other plans that Tsubasa wanted to do after this dinner, mainly leading Maria to the room she booked.

“Having a nice dinner with you, is something that causes my guard to be lowered.”

Another giggle escaped from Maria’s mouth, Tsubasa was being very cute about all of this, it was a rare moment.

“Your guard doesn’t have to be up right now; this was your idea after all.”

Maria finished her food with a smile on her face, everything was extremely tasty and Tsubasa knew exactly what she enjoyed.

The last course was served, fresh berries, ice cream all in a chocolate bowl with melted chocolate on top as well. Instead of it being two plates it was just one in the middle for the two of them to share.

“Don’t you want some?”

Maria wasn’t going to make the first move on the food since there was only one dish.

“It’s getting late, so I didn’t want to over-eat”

She checked the clock on the wall and it was getting close to when Tsubasa wouldn’t eat at night. But it would be a shame to eat this all by herself.

“Why don’t we save it for later then? it’d be a shame if we can’t enjoy it together.”

Tsubasa nodded and flagged down the waiter to wrap the food up, they could take it to the room.

“Maria, there’s one more thing after this.”

Tsubasa got up and offered her hand to Maria, the older girl took it and they started walking out to the hallway.

“Hm? I couldn’t possibly accept any more after all the money you must have spent on this.”

“Please, just come with me”

Maria couldn’t say not to Tsubasa when she acted like this, she never asked her for much and the few times she did it was because of something important.

“Ok, lead the way then.”

Tsubasa had rented out the penthouse suite that was also on the same floor that the room that they had dinner in. The view was just as amazing as the other room with windows lining every wall looking out on the city. The card key beeped and the door opened.

“A hotel room?”

“and the one with the best view and amenities”

Maria had a slight idea of where this was all leading to, the balcony overlooking everything, the king-sized bed, and a bathroom complete with a hot tub big enough to fit two people.

“I thought this would be a nice change of pace.”

The door behind them closed and Tsubasa made her move, closing in on Maria and embracing her closely. Hands started to move to undo the braid in Maria’s hair so she could run her fingers through it. Slowly moving towards the bed, moving her hands through the pink hair that was normally curly and then to Maria’s waist.

“It’s unusual for you to be this forward”

Maria was going along with it, as soon as Tsubasa touched her waist she decided to turn the tides. Back turned to the bed, Maria put her hands on Tsubasa’s waist and managed to turn her around, now Tsubasa was facing the bed.

“But don’t think I won’t take the lead from you.”

Maria smirked and put her weight into Tsubasa pushing her onto the bed. Kissing her neck and slowly working to her chest, unclasping the dress with one free hand while the other was holding Tsubasa. She wanted to get the dress off Tsubasa asap and expose the untouched white skin underneath.

Tsubasa let out a small breath, there wasn’t a chance to take control of the situation. The kisses on the neck, the hand touching under the dress. It was enough to start getting her in the mood; soon she unzipped the back of the dress to allow Maria’s hands to go further down.

Soon the dress Tsubasa had been wearing was on the ground, and Maria followed taking her dress off as well, black underwear was all that she was wearing, while Tsubasa was already naked, she hadn’t been wearing anything under the dress.

“Not wearing anything underneath was a bold move.”

Maria now moved one hand onto Tsubasa’s chest, slightly groping and pinching the girl’s nipple that was now erect.

“It would be faster if I didn’t wear anything.”

Another gasp was let out, just the simple touch from Maria was causing her to already get hot; she wanted more.

“What a naughty girl you are”

Maria had whispered into Tsubasa’s ear before going back to kissing her neck, leaving a red mark. Then moved slowly kissing her chest again, and then her stomach just stopping right before Tsubasa’s crouch.

A finger traced over Tsubasa’s opening, teasing and teasing never entering to give the pleasure that she wanted badly.

“Maria… “

Tsubasa could only say the older girl’s name in a raspy voice, she wanted so badly for her to enter her now wet and hot spot.

“Please”

Another smirk graced Maria’s face, Tsubasa begging was adorable and she wanted to keep this going for as long as she could. She moved her knee, gridding up against Tsubasa, still not giving the full pleasure she wanted, still teasing not giving full release.

All Tsubasa could do was move her hips and be in rhythm with Maria’s teasing.

Still smirking, Maria moved her knee away to deny Tsubasa pleasure.

“I won’t let you cum so soon.”

She kissed Tsubasa on the mouth, letting her tongue do a lot of the work, their saliva mixing with every kiss. She pulled away for a few seconds before moving her hand down to tease Tsubasa again. This time she traced around the area still teasing before slipping one finger in slowly. It went in without any trouble, the younger girl was already wet and grinding on the one finger that was in. Maria put in a second finger, moving slowly just barely enough to hit Tsubasa’s spot, even with Tsubasa doing her best to grind against those fingers she just teased more and more.

“I can’t take it anymore, please”

Tsubasa’s voice was almost silent, there were tears in her eyes starting to form, all she wanted was to reach that peak but was being denied at every attempt.

“Since you’ve asked so nicely”

Maria removed her fingers and licked the juices off of them before moving her mouth down to Tsubasa’s spot, using her tongue to enter and flick the inner walls. All Tsubasa could do was place her hands-on Maria’s head and try to put weight on it, but while doing so Maria just slowed her pace to tease her even more. After Maria had her fun teasing the poor girl, she started getting serious, increasing the pace again. In an instant Tsubasa started to cum, Maria licked even more taking in all the juices with pleasure like a camel seeking and oasis.

Maria licked her lips in satisfaction whole Tsubasa remained panting on the bed.

“Thank you for the meal” 

\- end - 


	3. Shopping date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chp that isn't smut, it's just a cute shopping date idea I had for awhile.

The afternoon sun was lightly beating down and a soft breeze filled the air, it was the perfect day to be outside. Maria decided to take Tsubasa out so they could do some shopping together since the weather was so nice.

“First on the list is doing some clothes shopping”

Maria had a smartphone out with a memo app that contained a list, it was just a few simple things related to the shopping “date”. They needed a new set of sleep wear after Tsubasa managed to spill juice on Maria’s clothing while she was folding their laundry; The stain wouldn’t come out no matter how much Maria tried to clean it.

“I’m very sorry about what happened. I’ll pay for a new set Maria.”

Tsubasa was extremely embarrassed that she managed to spill juice of all things. She wasn’t looking at all while Maria was taking care of chores and managed to trip.

“It’s not a problem, I’ve been wanting to get another set of pjs for a while now.”

Maria didn’t have another set, and she had mainly been using old dress shirts and shorts which while they did the job was very plain.

The two of them walked down the sidewalk hand in hand, even with hats and glasses on you could clearly tell it was them. If anyone snapped a photo it would be all over the internet without question. But, following them in the shadows was Ogawa in manager mode taking care of anyone that seemed to have a camera or even a phone out within range of them. He was hiding his presence and shadow weaving the people that were trying to get tabloid photos or videos, no one knew what hit them.

“If you wish to take a photo or interview, Tsubasa or Maria go through the proper channels”

Ogawa had closed eyes and crushed the phone of a nearby paparazzi with little effort. As soon as that happened people started to slowly back away fearing that it would go past just a little cellphone destruction.  
With the area now clear again there wasn’t anything for him to worry about until they arrived at the clothing shop they were headed to.

\--

Tsubasa and Maria entered a small clothing store that was connected to a mall with other outlet stores; it wasn’t something fancy or even really befitting of an idol but Maria insisted that they didn’t need to go out of the way to get something simple.

There were sections of sleep wear, sports wear and even underwear throughout the store; it ranged from cute to more mature, and everything in-between. Maria eyed a simple short sleeved top and shorts that came in a set, the bottoms were patterned with cat faces, it was cute, even if it was a little much for someone her age. Quickly she shook her head and tried to find something not so childish, but Tsubasa noticed right away.

“I don’t mind if you go with something like that, no one will see it.”

There was a cough from Maria, she didn’t want Tsubasa to see her like this.

“I was just thinking that Kirika and Shirabe would like something like this.”

Not the best lie, but it was the only thing that Maria could come up with on the spot.

Tsubasa didn’t really react to that, it did make sense that Maria would keep an eye out for things that those two would enjoy.

There was one set that did catch the sword’s eye, it was a hoodie and shorts but they had animal ears on the hood and snap on animal paws for the sleeves. She remembered that Hibiki and Miku had matching clothing like that and they wore them almost every night; it was something that she envied a little.

While Maria was busy looking at other options Tsubasa flagged down one of the sales people and had a panda and cat set taken down and purchased without Maria noticing. Meanwhile Maria picked out a simple shirt and shorts combo and a few other items that were needed between the two of them.

After their shopping was complete, there was another stop at a café to get something to drink and eat before heading home. Ogawa of course was taking out anyone that was trying to take photos or videos without the two of them noticing.

\--

Reaching the apartment after a day, the sun started to set and it was the perfect time to try on the new pjs they bought. Tsubasa tried not to let a smile grace her face while unfolding her master plan, she let Maria take a bath first and swapped out the pjs she bought with the cat themed one that was bought in secret.

Soon after Maria was done with her bath and looked down at what was set there instead of what she had brought. She didn’t want to storm out in just a towel so, she put the clothes on and stormed out, red in the face.

“Tsubasa, this is going too far even for you”

“I thought it would be enjoyable”

Tsubasa had changed into the panda themed set she got while Maria was in the bath so they could match. Maria, after realizing this just let out a laugh at the situation.

“I think the idea is fun, but let me know next time? If you did this to anyone else it would end badly.”

She gently flicked Tsubasa on the forehead as a tease.

“…. “

Tsubasa was rubbing the spot on her forehead that was hit, even if Maria was being gentle it was still painful.

“You look cute, and now we can match even if we’re not out in the public”

Tsubasa tried to explain the reasoning behind this and Maria understood what the girl was trying to do. It was true that they really only ever had matching outfits while on stage, so having something in private was nice.

“Just this once I’ll let you decide on our sleep wear”

Maria went in and kissed Tsubasa’s forehead as an apology before they headed to the bed room.


	4. Create p1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two part story dealing with Maria wanting to start a family with Tsubasa. Part 1 is SFW while part 2 will be NSFW.

It had been well over two years since the world was saved by a gentle fist, with no more threat to the world that needed the symphogear wielders Tsubasa finally returned to the spotlight even if there were plenty of issues to face.

Even though she returned to singing she hadn’t been on stage since the massacre that happened because of Noble Red; t.v, radio and anything that was recorded wasn’t an issue but the fear of something going wrong on stage was enough to cause Tsubasa to stay behind. Maria kept reassuring her that there wasn’t anything to fear now, and that the best thing to do was to get back on stage and sing, but it wasn’t enough to convince her the wounds were still too fresh. Even with the stage freight Tsubasa had faced the two of them never left each other’s sides, it wasn’t known to the public that they were together in a romantic way they had plenty of little ways to show it.

The sun had already set and Tsubasa and Maria were in the living room of their apartment; the t.v was on and the show playing was something related to Utazun. The opening played and Tsubasa’s voice could be heard over the t.v, her newest cd single was for an opening that would start around the time she had a cameo in the show. Ogawa had pulled some strings and gotten a voice acting deal with the new single hoping that the new experience would help Tsubasa find a new outlet that would help overcome her free of a live stage.

The cute characters danced to the music, and there were cuts to battle scenes show casing the character’s finishing moves. It was all upbeat and cheerful and a little out of Tsubasa’s character.

“You’re voicing the little bird the main character meets this episode, right?”

Maria was hugging a pillow while watching the t.v, she wanted to see Tsubasa’s voice acting debut and tease her about it.

“That is what I was told, but I never saw the finished product, they only gave me a script and a few key frames.”

Tsubasa was sitting next to Maria, she was hugging her knees to her chest, staring at the t.v with intense concentration. 

It wasn’t long after the CM break that Tsubasa’s character appeared on screen looking lost. 

“I’m looking for Little Red Singing Hood! I have something that can save the day.”

The character was a small round bird with a music note pattern carrying a small box, it seemed like the events were based off of what happened with Chris and Elfnein even if S.O.N.G wouldn’t admit that the series was based off them.

Maria smiled at how lively the character was, and how well Tsubasa was acting even though it was her first time doing a voice over like this.

“I know we’re not the target market for this, but I can see why Chris enjoys this show.”

Maria knew about Chris’ not so hidden secret; the show was interesting and even if it was for kids, she could tell it had a lot of charm and life lessons.

“When I mentioned that Ogawa had booked this job to Yukine she let out a large smile even though she was trying to hide it.”

Tsubasa didn’t understand why it was such a big deal, but if it made Chris happy then she just shared what she was up to during the whole process.

The episode ended and the credited rolled, but the two of them were silent until Maria turned the t.v off and spoke up.

“I want to ask you something Tsubasa”

“What is it Maria? Was there something wrong with my performance, I know it’s out there for my normal range so it’s a little embarrassing to be honest.” 

She put the pillow she had been hugging to the side of her and was now facing the blue haired girl with a very serious expression.

“If there was a way for us to start a family “

A deep breath was taken.

“Would you want to?”

Tsubasa could only blink and stare over the question.

She was still processing what Maria said, there wasn’t a way for the two of them to start a family biologically they’d have to adopt or depend on a surrogate. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about it over the last two years, if she wasn’t going to be on a live stage it would allow her the time to take care of another person if need be. 

“It is something I have thought about, but it would require things outside of our own hands.”

Her eyes were looking down, and her tone of voice went from normal to almost quiet.

Maria moved her hand to Tsubasa’s shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, this subject wasn’t an easy one but if the two of them had been thinking about it on their own then it was time to talk. Tsubasa put her arms around Maria and nuzzled her head into the other girl’s shoulder.

“It might not work, but I asked Elfnein to create us something to allow the dream of starting a family become real.”

She just pulled Tsubasa in closer.

Maria had been working with Elfnein over the last few months to create a liquid that would allow her and Tsubasa to conceive with the help of alchemy. It wouldn’t be the normal way of going about it but they wouldn’t have to depend on adopting or finding a donor; it would be their own flesh and blood.

“I only want you, becoming one and creating a new life that is both of our feelings. It’s selfish of me to ask, but I won’t stay quiet.”

Tears started to fall from Maria’s eyes onto Tsubasa’s hair, she couldn’t stop the release of her own selfish emotions.

“It’s not selfish, there’s only myself to blame for not noticing all of this sooner.”

Tsubasa held Maria and just gently put her fingers through her hair and rocking back and forth slightly to help calm down.

“If it’s with you, I believe that it will work out. “

She kissed the older girl’s forehead and pulled away so they could talk more about what to do. 

“What exactly have you been working on with Elfnein’s help?”

Her hand was still holding Maria’s, her grip still tight not letting go.

“A few months ago, I asked Elfnein if alchemy could make it so two people of the same sex could produce a child.”

Another deep breath.

“She said that it could be done, but there was still a rate of failure like with any sort off attempt at having a child. After a few months she handed me this”

It was a small bottle with a clear liquid that had the same nature as lube to be put on someone’s reproductive parts.

“If you put this on then your reproductive parts will change for a few hours and then return to normal, it uses alchemy to change your cells and then convert them back.”

“I’ve been holding on to this for a few weeks now, trying to figure out how to ask you”

Maria handed Tsubasa the bottle, there was a note written on it from Elfnein wishing them good luck.

She looked at the bottle and then back at Maria, the answer was clear.

“If you’re willing to, then I will gladly accept”

Tsubasa had tears forming in her eyes after saying that to Maria.

“There’s no time to waste right? I’ll be in the bed room after taking this so prepare yourself Maria”


	5. Create p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this 2 part story, this half of the story is NSFW and contains some alchemy futa action.

In the bathroom that was connected to their shared bedroom; Tsubasa stood in front of the mirror naked with the bottle given to them by Elfnein in one hand. The lid to the bottle was on the counter, all she had to do was apply it like she would do with lube and then the transformation would happen. Nervous was an understatement, she had feelings of fear starting to well up; what if she couldn’t be a good parent? It’s not like she had a stable family life to draw from and her own father figure wasn’t alive to see her now. Would it really be right to bring a life into the world when there was so much uncertainty?

The only thing playing in Tsubasa’s head was that they fought for this future, that tomorrow would bring things that no one would even know. Her feelings were valid, but if Maria believed this would work out then trusting her was the best thing to do. The future would work out as along as they could be together.

Another deep breath, she took some of the lube like liquid from the bottle and started to apply it as deep as her fingers would allow. Playing with herself, even though it was to apply what was needed created a heat between her legs, after a few seconds the heat remained and a throbbing sensation started to take effect. All of these sensations quickly ended and it was clear to see in the mirror that the alchemy-based item worked. Between Tsubasa’s legs was another sword that was ready to go.

Maria was already in the bedroom sitting on the bed, she had taken off her clothes so there would be nothing stopping Tsubasa from starting. She was nervous, there was still the slight chance that this wouldn’t work and they’d have to try again. There was also the issue of what if her body couldn’t handle this at all, the uses of LINKER and fighting so much might have taken some toll on her body even if the medical team had cleared her so many times.

The bathroom door opened, and Tsubasa walked out with a robe covering herself.

“Before we do anything else, I want to ask once again if this is really ok with you”

There was a rare blush on Tsubasa’s face when she asked the question. 

Maria nodded and smiled gently.

“My answer will always be the same Tsubasa, you don’t need to ask again”

Taking that as the go ahead, Tsubasa dropped the robe and stood still while blushing, her new member was stiff and erect. Maria just stared; she wasn’t expecting something so big given how little of the liquid was in the bottle.

“I know this is unnatural”

Tsubasa didn’t know how to feel about the situation, but the natural instincts calling to her were to take Maria for her own.

“It’s amazing”

Maria moved her hand to the tip and gently ran a finger down the length of it, Tsubasa started to shake from the simple touch. She started to slowly moved her hand up and down the length and watched Tsubasa’s reaction; It clearly looked like there was pleasure in this action.

“Maria… I can’t take much more”

One more motion and there was cum leaking from Tsubasa’s sword, it seemed that there was still a lot of new sensitivity that needed to be taken care of before the main show. Maria kissed the tip, licking up the leaking fluids gently, but the action only caused more pleasure and another wave of pre-cum.

“If this is your limit then we might have a problem.”

Moving from a kiss to taking Tsubasa’s member fully with her mouth, she moved her tongue and increased the pressure, bobbing in and out every so often. 

“This, feels really good”

Tsubasa was trying not to blank out from this new sense of pleasure, she wanted Maria to keep going, faster and faster taking in everything. She grabbed Maria’s hair and pushed her head deeper into the blowjob, ejaculating into Maria’s mouth without much warning. 

Pulling out there was a string of saliva on Tsubasa’s sword, and Maria swallowed without any question before letting out a cough.

“Give me some warning next time”

She wiped her mouth with her hand and noticed that even after ejaculating Tsubasa’s sword was still standing strong. Alchemy was really amazing if even after cumming Tsubasa was still able to go.

“I’m sorry, it just felt amazing in your mouth.”

Another blush appeared on Tsubasa’s face, now that they knew this would work, she started to move in and toss Maria onto the bed, pinning her.

“Now it’s my turn”

Her hands opened Maria’s legs wide, there was already a head radiating from her folds and a wet spot forming.

“I trust you to be gentle”

Maria leaned in and kissed Tsubasa deeply while arranging herself in the right position.

Tsubasa gently put the tip into Maria’s opening, gauging her reaction before moving.

“Can I go deeper?”

Maria nodded and moved her arms around Tsubasa’s shoulders.

She thrusted in deeper, Maria let out a soft moan and tightened her grip on Tsubasa’s shoulders. Tsubasa stopped before entering completely to give Maria time to adjust to the new feelings. Even if she wanted to keep thrusting and riding out her own pleasure, if Maria wasn’t ok with what was happening, she would stop, she promised to be gentle.

“Keep going”

Maria let out another moan, begging Tsubasa to keep going. The pleasure was something she hasn’t experienced before and it wasn’t a bad feeling, far from it.

The remaining part of Tsubasa’s sword was trusted in, the two of them were now completely connected. She gently kissed Maria on the shoulder while they remained still, before starting to slowly move her hips. Tsubasa moved in a slow rhythm, gently thrusting in and out while making sure to keep an eye on Maria’s expression.

The pleasure was amazing, Maria’s deepest parts were clamping down, not wanting to give up their prize. It was completely different from the feeling of Maria’s mouth earlier; it was enough to almost loose control completely and just go crazy. Soon, Maria started moving her hips in sync with Tsubasa, trying to have it trust even more into her.

“M-maria, I think I’m about to cum”

Tsubasa’s breathing was getting rugged, her speed increasing with each thrust of her sword. 

Maria just embraced Tsubasa even tighter, not letting her go at all. With the tight sensation, Tsubasa let out of a moan before cumming and remaining inside Maria.

“I love you”

Maria whispered it into Tsubasa’s ear as they just remained connected with each other.

“I love you to”

Tsubasa did the same and whispered her reply into Maria ear before moving into a kiss.

The night didn’t end there, far from it. The two kept at it until falling asleep completely drained of energy. Only starting to wake when light started to beam in through the window blinds. The alchemist liquid had worn off and Tsubasa was back to her normal self, cuddled up to Maria, half awake due to the light coming in.

“Are you awake?”

She kissed Maria’s forehead gently to try and get her up.

“Just five more minutes, I know we don’t have anything planned today”

Maria just pulled the covers over her head; it was too early to be up.

“I hope, this brings us the family we want”

Tsubasa joined Maria under the covers and started to drift back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Family p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from chp 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More magic dick smut, this part of the chp is SFW.

It had already been four years since Tsubasa and Maria had their first child, a healthy girl they named Kana partly after Kanade. Tsubasa had started to take more voice acting and stage roles compared to singing and was more of a singer-actor now, being able to share her emotions in a different media from singing was refreshing. Maria had kept her solo act after a brief hiatus to avoid the media finding out about their child, Ogawa had helped with it saying that she had gone abroad to study; releasing staged photos and other comments over the course of the year.

The two of them finally had a few days off and were enjoying a family dinner that Maria managed to whip up. It was a simple pasta dish and salad, not too much trouble to make and clean up; which given how busy they normally where was a god send.

“Tsubasa, can you get Kana’s seat out? Dinner will be ready soon”

“I can do it myself!”

Kana had wandered over to the dinner table and picked up a booster like seat and did her best to get it on the chair without help.

“Kana, don’t lift it if you can’t get it on the chair correctly”

Tsubasa heard what was going on and quickly moved in and helped Kana put the booster seat in place before picking her up.

“I know you want to help, but Mama asked me to do it.”

There was a pout from the child, they were at the age where they thought they could do things without help.

“Listen to what mom has to say Kana”

Maria had started to set the table and bring the food over so they could start eating.

It was Maria’s idea to have Tsubasa be “mom” and her be “mama”, since using papa or dad would be odd. Of course, Ogawa was called uncle and Hibiki, Chris and the others were all aunty; even if they weren’t related, they wanted Kana to have a close relationship with the others.

After they were all seated and started to eat, Kana kept picking at her food with a fork, something was on her mind.

“Mama, Mom I want a little sibling!”

She looked at Maria and Tsubasa with please, I need it type look complete with puppy dog eyes.

Maria nearly choked on her food, and Tsubasa almost spit out her tea; they looked at each other with a sense of panic. Kana was at the age were they noticed other kids having siblings and other family dynamics so it wasn’t odd for her to have these ideas.

“I’d be a good big sister, and I’m willing to give up my toys.”

“Kana, it’s not that simple”

Maria was quickly trying to change the subject, after all how Kana came to be was due to the help of alchemy.

“Mama is right, even if you ask nicely it’s not something that can be decided so easily”

Tsubasa tried to give a counter argument that Kana would understand. 

“But, Sena-chan at school got a new little brother recently”

“…”  
They didn’t have a reply to that.

“How about I talk to mama about it later, for now let’s just finish dinner ok? If it gets cold it won’t taste as good”

“Ok, but it’s a promise!”

Kana started to quickly eat her food after Tsubasa said that.

The two of them just had a collected sigh of relief, they managed to avoid the idea for now.

\--

After getting Kana to bed the two of them returned to the living room couch. Tsubasa was leaning on Maria while she checked her work emails on her smart phone.

“Do you still want to go on the trip tomorrow? We can still cancel it’s not too late”

Maria turned the screen off and gave Tsubasa a light kiss on the head.

“Is it about what Kana asked?”

“Of course, it is, I know she’s at the age where she notices when her classmates have siblings but… just having Kana was a miracle in itself.”

Maria was worried about how Kana would react to everything, having another child wasn’t something they really thought about since Kana was a handful and the yearlong cover up, they had to do to hide it was a stretch to the media.

“Instead of you carrying, we can always have me do it”

Tsubasa knew how hard it was on Maria the first time, but given how her work-life changed from being in the public to more behind a character voice they could pull it off. The media wouldn’t really notice unless she did a public event, even then if it was a promo style event it would be more of a joke, not serious.

“Let me think about it ok? It’s not something to take lightly. For now, are we going to go on that trip or not?”

They had planned an overnight trip to a hot spring since it was the first time in ages that they could take off without worrying about work. Hibiki and Miku had even agreed to watch Kana for the weekend when they found out about the trip, so it’s not like they didn’t have people they trusted taking care of her.

“We’re going on the trip.”

Tsubasa was firm on her answer, they were going no matter what. Plus, she had something up her sleeve that would solve their problems.

“Alright, the trip is still on.”

Maria smiled and gave Tsubasa a light hug.

\--

The following morning was bright and early, Kana woke up before Tsubasa and Maria and decided to go into their room and wake them up. There was no use trying to go back to bed at this point, so they all got up and started to make breakfast and get cleaned up.

“Kana, do you have everything packed?”

Maria was sipping a cup of coffee at the table, while Tsubasa was cleaning the remains of breakfast up.

“Yes, I have my pjs, tooth brush, and clothes for tomorrow. Oh, and I made sure to pack Mr. Bear too!”

She had a backpack next to her chair, and a stuffed bear that also had their own little backpack to match.

Kana was finishing off her juice, and was ready to go. She didn’t get to stay over at Aunty Hibiki and Miku’s place often but whenever she visited, they welcomed her with open arms.  
The doorbell for the apartment rang and Maria went to answer it.

“Tsubasa-san, Maria-san we’re here to pick up Kana-chan!”

Hibiki and Miku were smiling, hand in hand ready to have a fun day with Kana.

“Aunties!”

Kana jumped out of her chair and grabbed her bag and bear and ran over to the door, all ready to go.

“Kana-chan, you’ve grown, again haven’t you?”

Hibiki picked her up as soon as she ran over, Miku let out a small laugh and a smile.

“Mm! “

“We’ll make sure to take good care of her while you two are away. “

Miku gave a polite bow before taking Kana’s bag.

“Just call us if anything happens or you need something ok?”

Maria gave Kana a kiss on the forehead and turned to the other two.

“Hopefully we won’t need to!”

Hibiki flashed a smile and a thumbs up. 

“Alright, Kana don’t get into trouble, we’ll be back tomorrow evening.”

Tsubasa ruffled Kana’s hair before she gave a pout.

“I won’t get into trouble, I’m a good girl”

After a few more just in case information from Maria and Tsubasa they had set off, leaving the apartment with just the two of them.


	7. Family p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chp 5, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, more magic dick smut thought this time Maria pegs Tsubasa. This part of the chp is NSFW

Later on, in the day they had finally arrived to the hot spring’s hotel, it was a few hours away by car and thankfully Ogawa was able to arrange a car for them to use for it. Once they checked in to their room and took a moment to relax, it was time to figure out the rest of the evening. 

“I wouldn’t mind taking a soak in the baths now.”

Maria was already dressed in a light kimono, her hair not in her normal cat ear like style but in a low ponytail.

“I’ll get ready in a bit; you can go on ahead”

Tsubasa was still unpacking, trying not to make a mess of the room.

Of course, her main objective was to make sure she had a certain bottle packed away for later. Once they had their baths and dinner the main event would start.

Quickly changing into a kimono, she joined up with Maria in the baths.

\--

Night had quickly fallen, the time in the bath was bliss for the two of them. Having a nice quiet evening to relax in hot water; it seemed like ages since they had any form of relaxation. After their nice soak, dinner followed and now they were back in the room setting up the futons for the night.

While Maria was handling the futons, Tsubasa went over to her bag and retrieved the bottle she brought along. It was the same bottle that Elfnein had given them years ago, there was still some of the lube like liquid that would allow them to create another being with each other. Tsubasa’s plan was to use it on Maria instead of herself this time. She hid the bottle in the sleeve of her kimono and walked over to Maria who was now sitting on the futon combing her hair out.

“Here, sit down”

Maria lightly patted the space in front of her; Tsubasa’s hair was still a mess even after the bath.

She couldn’t say no to the offer and sat down and offered her hair to Maria so she could comb it out. Maria just hummed a song while she ran the comb through the vivid blue hair, taking care to get all of the knots out without causing Tsubasa pain.

“Alright, all done”

Maria kissed the nape of Tsubasa’s neck after moving her hair to off her shoulder.

Tsubasa couldn’t wait any longer and turned around and pinned Maria to the futon, knocking the comb out of her hand.

“Couldn’t wait huh?”

Maria had a smirk on her face, she knew tonight would lead to this sort of act.

Tsubasa started to undress Maria, who had already loosened the obi on her kimono to the point were everything would slide off with little effort.  
Her hands had started to slowly move down Maria’s butt and down her legs opening them up just for her.

“W-wait a moment, your acting like a beast.”

Maria was blushing and trying to get Tsubasa to slow down on her actions. Though it was pointless, there was already a drip of her own juices just from seeing Tsubasa act like this with her.

“I’m not sorry”

Tsubasa kissed Maria and slowly inserted a finger into the damp folds; a light moan escaped Maria’s lips.

With her free hand she undid the cap on the bottle and took it out from her sleeve, ready to use it on Maria.

“That can’t be!?”

Maria knew what Tsubasa had in her hand and wasn’t surprised, after Kana had mentioned wanting a sibling.

Putting the lube like liquid on another finger, Tsubqsa inserted it into Maria making sure to hit the most inner spots. After a few moments she took her fingers out and licked the juices clean off her hand. She moved back and waited for the heat of what was going on to subside before Maria’s new dagger raised up.

A switched turned on in Maria, and now she turned the tables on Tsubasa, pinning her down. 

“If we’re going to play rough then so be it.”

She opened Tsubasa’s legs and stuck her throbbing new dagger into Tsubasa without warning. All that escaped from Tsubasa was a moan mixed with pleasure and pain at the new sensation. Even if Tsubasa had been gentle with her back then, Maria wasn’t going to return that. If a night of passion was what was needed then so be it. Moving her hips to increase the speed, Maria kept thrusting, trying to hit every part of Tsubasa’s insides.

“M-maria”

Tsubasa was letting out moan after moan with each thrust, her vagina kept squeezing each time, trying to prevent Maria from exiting.

“This, feels so amazing”

Maria now understood the same feelings that Tsubasa had 4 years before when they had done this before. It was completely different being the one on top with the dagger, thrusting instead of being the one to have it inserted.

“I can’t take much more.”

Tsubasa had gripped Maria’s back and nuzzle her head into her neck, so they were closer together.

Maria just increased her speed and a few moments later a flood of cum was sent inside of Tsubasa.

“Sorry if this was rough”

The two of them just stayed connected for awhile after going at it for round one. Needless to say, the two of them spend all night until the alchemy wore off.


	8. Photos of the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short beach theme idea I've had for awhile, doesn't contain smut.

The air was filled with the heat of the sun shining down and the heat of the camera flashing while poses were made, changed and photographed.

Maria and Tsubasa were taking part in a photoshoot at a beach that was a few hours away from the city, the photos were going to be used to help promote the local town and beach industries. The two of them   
couldn’t say no since it involved helping with the local community and the job was simple enough were it wouldn’t interrupt other plans.

“Alright, Maria I want you to stick with that pose, but Tsubasa act a little more like the sun is in your eyes but it’s ok since it’s a nice day out!”

The photographer had been making calls like that all day and taking photos as fast as he could press the button down.

With all the movement there was one issue, one that Tsubasa noticed right away and felt the need to try and fix. That being Maria’s swimsuit coming undone no matter what pose they did, the blue haired idol had been trying to pose in ways to cover it up without anyone noticing and then shadow weaving it all back together.

With the pose change the next challenge started, Maria’s top was starting to slide down again, and quickly Tsubasa blocked part of the area with her hand trying to make it looks like she couldn’t see due to the sun.

“Hmm, Maria can you bend over a little like you’re setting up a blanket?”

The photographer put in another pose change before Tsubasa could make a move.

“I can’t let Maria’s pride be ruined by this; I will have failed being her partner if I don’t do anything.”

Quickly moving her feet to the side and acting like it was a slip she managed to cover up Maria’s chest area with her arms, ending up on top of the pink haired idol.

“Tsubasa!?, are you ok?”

Maria was eyeing over Tsubasa, trying to figure out what could have caused the fall in the first place.

Before she could even answer she took the piece of cloth that was being used as a accessory and threw it around Maria’s upper half.

“There was going to be a problem if I didn’t act”

Tsubasa whispered into Maria’s ear so no one else could hear.

“Ok, everyone let’s take five for now. Someone take a look at Tsubasa and make sure everything is ok.”

The photographer sighed a little and walked to the chair nearby that was set up for him.

One of the staff looked at Tsubasa’s legs and saw nothing out of place and gave the ok to keep taking photos as soon as the break was over.

Maria quickly figured out what was going on after looking under the cloth that was thrown at her, the swimsuit was falling off and coming untied. No wonder Tsubasa pulled that stunt to try and cover things up.

“Tsubasa, thank you for before but you can just tell me and the rest of the crew before making a scene.”

They were sitting near the catering table that was set up, they both had cold sports drinks and a few snacks but nothing that would be a full meal.

“There wasn’t enough time, it wasn’t supposed to end up like it did.”

Maria sighed a little, of course that was going to be the reply. Even if there was plenty of time Tsubasa wouldn’t let anyone see her naked body even if it was a mishap.

“I forgive you, but I want something later when everything is finished up work wise.”

Tsubasa knew what would happen later, while the shot was only a one-day affair they had decided to stay at a local hot spring inn for the night as a way to relax.

“I won’t let you sleep tonight.”


End file.
